


Can't we just catch a break already

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [35]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mon EL is an ass, SuperCorp, Time Jump, happiness, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Supercorp, time jump, Mon El returns, and they finally catch a break





	1. 2024

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> So, I'm not dead I promise, although my uni is hectic and I have barely had any time. I apologise for the radio silence but I'm sure you know how it is. That being said here's a little piece some of you may enjoy

The pod comes roaring into the atmosphere as Kara looks out the window of her apartment. It is 2024 and she looks over the vastly different city even as the pod roars toward the Earth, a trail of fire and debris following closely after. She goes to step toward the balcony so she can assist when a pair of soft arms wrap around her middle pulling her close as soft lips tickle the side of her neck. She smiles as she turns in the arms to face Lena.

Lena still looks as beautiful as the day they had met, she has aged, but unlike Lillian who age made more severe Lena has grown softer. She kisses Lena softly and smiles when she feels Lena pull her closer still.

Lena kisses her for a few moments before pulling back to say, "You blew your powers out fighting the Thanagarian remember? How about we let Alex and J'onn handle this one and you come back to bed instead?" Lena steps backwards toward their bedroom trailing fingers down Kara's chest as she goes before moving to their bedroom Kara following happily.

 

 

_On the other side of the city_

The pod comes crashing down in the middle of abandoned parking lot. It sits in the crater as a number of black SUV's surround it and DEO agents pour out.

There is a hiss as the seal breaks and an obnoxious frat boy emerges calling "Kara, I am back, I know you have been waiting for me but I am here now."

Alex sighs as she sees the prick emerge and without a moments hesitation she shoots him leaving a football sized hole through his chest as she looks up to the sky "can't you give us a break just this once" she implores before she turns to the others around her and says "pack him back up and send him toward the nearest black hole, I want this all cleared up in an hour"

All around her DEO agents swarm to clear the evidence away, they've all heard the stories and none of them fault Director Danvers. They all love Kara after all and this was for the best. 

 

 

_Kara and Lena's apartment_

Across the city Kara leans her head on Lena's chest as she feels Lena's fingers gently carding through her hair. She smiles as she lifts her head to ask "Lena?"

"Yes my love" Lena says giving Kara her full attention 

"I just… there's something I want… no I need… to ask you" Kara says stumbling over her words slightly

"Ask away," Lena says smiling softly in an attempt to relax Kara slightly.

It's only partly successful as Kara leans up on one elbow and begins to ramble "so I've been thinking, about us, and like you remember that time Alex and Maggie locked us in the closet together"

"And you were so nervous you forgot you had powers. Yes I remember, that was the first time I found out I actually had a shot with you" Lena says smiling at Kara as she rubs her back soothingly

Kara seems to draw fortitude as she sits up slightly straighter to face Lena "Yes well I've been thinking and I have something I need to ask you. I think I've known since then that this day was coming and I was just waiting for the right time… what I mean to say is I love you Lena, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She moves so quickly it is like she never left but in moments she is holding a Kryptonian bonding bracelet in her hands as she asks "Lena Luthor, will you marry me?"

In an instant Lena kisses her as tears of joy stream down her cheeks as she says "yes, yes, a million times yes" and Kara places the bracelet on her arm beaming the whole time

 

 

 _the DEO_  
Alex's phone rings in her pocket as she is just walking back into the DEO "Director Danvers" she answers

"She said yes!" Comes Kara's excited voice from the other end of the line

"What? Kara? Who said yes and to what?" Alex asks confused until it dawns on her "Lena said yes, oh my god Kara congratulations, were totally going out to celebrate I call M'Gann and let her know say tonight at 8"

"Yep, uh, I gotta go, see you there" Kara says before quickly hanging up

Alex looks up to the sky and says "so you're not a total dick after all" before chuckling and shooting off a text to Maggie to let her know of the evenings plans


	2. 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i left a few plot holes maybe this will help

She looks over her apartment for the final time as she steps toward the window. National City stands through the window framed by a light rainfall as Kara turns her cape flutters behind her as the wind blows. A tear rolls down her cheek as she goes to leave when a voice halts her in her tracks.

"Kara Zor El, don’t you dare" Lena's voice rings out through the room causing Kara to spin around in surprise

"Lena? What are you… I" Kara asks in surprise

Lena advances ignoring Kara's question as she says "you know of all things I never figured you for a coward Kara Zor El. "

"what a… I'm not a coward" Kara defends

Lena raises an eyebrow as she asks "then why are you running, why are you abandoning your life and everyone who loves you?"

Kara breaks eye contact, and for a moment Lena fears she will just vanish, but eventually, she says in the strongest most decisive voice she can manage "I'm… I'm doing this to protect them."

"bullshit… you're scared," Lena says before softening slightly as she continues "and that’s alright Kara, but please, don’t just disappear, let us fight with you."

Kara's voice trembles as she says "I can't, don’t you get it? Everyone is happy, for the first time everyone is happy and I can't take that from them, I won`t. Alex has Maggie, Winn has Lyra, J`onn has M`gann…"

By now Lena is mere inches away as she takes Kara's hand "and what about me? What about you? Who do we have? "

"Lena I…" Kara says her voice breaking

Lena interrupts "no, don’t you dare Kara Zor El, you came into my life, and for the first time there was light…"

"But I lied to you…" Kara says looking dejectedly at the ground

Lena uses a hand to lift Kara's chin until she is staring into sapphire eyes as she says "And that hurt, but that pain is nothing compared to the thought of losing you."

"you mean it?" Kara asks tears threatening to fall from her eyes

"of course I do, " Lena says taking Kara's face in her hands to wipe the tears away. It is then Lena realises "you still don’t see it do you?" she asks

"See what?" Kara asks confused

"I'm in love with you, " Lena says a soft smile on her face

In moments Kara`s face turns from melancholy to ecstatic as she asks "you love me?"

Lena chuckles as she says "of course I do you dope."

"I can't believe I missed it" Kara mumbles under her breath before groaning "Alex is never going to let me live this down."

Lena struggles to contain her laughter as she bites her lip. She watches as Kara`s eyes focus on her lip caught between her teeth before Kara asks "Lena?"

"Yes Darling," she says using her most sultry voice watching the shiver of arousal roll down Kara's body 

"would it… I… can I kiss you?" Kara asks

"Darling, I'd be disappointed if you didn’t, Kara," Lena says

They remain there framed in the window National City`s lights in the background as Lena Kara's stand pressed together


End file.
